Turning the Tables
by TereC
Summary: Redemption Part 2 Scene Insert--Sam has a, ahem, private moment with McKay after Jack leaves the base


Title: Turning the Tables  
  
AUTHOR: Tere C   
EMAIL: tere_c@cliffhanger.com

CATEGORY: Missing Scene   
SPOILERS: Through Redemption Part 2  
SEASON / SEQUEL: Season 6  
RATING: PG-13  
SUMMARY: Addressing Sam and McKay  
STATUS: Complete   
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko   
Productions. This story for entertainment purposes only and no money   
whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is   
intended. The situations and original story are the property of the   
author. Not to be archived without permission of the author.   
  
  
Sam watched the elevator doors close in front of her, taking the   
colonel to the surface. This could be the last time they would see   
each other and all she could say was good luck. Damn it, she needed   
to say so much more.   
  
Sam turned away from the elevator bay and headed back to . . .   
where? She supposed she should go back to her lab and work on . . .   
something, but she was really in a holding pattern. It would take   
the colonel and the team of technicians in Nevada to carry out her   
plan—Jonas' idea—whatever. Lab. She really should head to her lab.   
At least it would be quiet there—no McKay.  
  
She really did want to go with Colonel on this mission. If it didn't   
work, life on earth would effectively come to an end. If it was the   
end of the world, she really would rather go out with him than   
without him.   
  
Reaching her lab, she dimmed the lights and moved her chair to the   
corner of the room. Suddenly tired, she decided to lean against the   
wall and rest her eyes . . . just for a bit.  
  
"Major Carter?"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Crap. "What!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I was walking past when I saw you kill the lights—are you   
okay?" McKay asked, actually sounding sincere.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"It's just, after your near electrocution, I—"  
  
"I'm just fine," she repeated through clenched teeth. "I'm just   
tired."  
  
"Oh, okay. I can get you something if you want."  
  
"How about some privacy, huh?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I'm sorry." Sounding like a hurt   
puppy, McKay walked away, heading for the door.  
  
"No, stop. I'm sorry. If this plan doesn't work . . . I'm just   
stressed and worried and . . . I took it out on you."  
  
"Wow, there's a twist. Humility. Self-doubt. Wouldn't have thought   
that from the artist."  
  
Sam closed her eyes to bite back the retort she wanted to   
say. "That's right, McKay," she laughed. "You should be pleased at   
how far the mighty have fallen."  
  
McKay ran his hand over his head, frustrated with the change in her   
attitude. He pushed another chair over in front of her and sat down,   
clearing his throat in the process. "Contrary to popular belief, I   
don't want you to fail."  
  
"Yeah, because this time it's your ass on the line, too, not just   
some alien trapped in a buffer. Hitting a little too close to home   
for you, McKay?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that—I know he's your friend. But, I still   
thought you were wrong. It didn't' work on paper or with everything   
I'd studied. And, you got lucky, too. I'm surprised your trick   
worked and that you got him out. I'm also surprised that you didn't   
blow the facility to hell when the DHD malfunctioned."  
  
Sam looked up at him and nodded. "Confession good for the soul,   
McKay? You better stop now before you actually start to convince me   
you've got one."  
  
"Ooh, sarcasm. You pick up that defense mechanism from O'Neill?"  
  
Her eyes flashed at that remark. "Get out, McKay."  
  
"What, struck a nerve, Major Carter? Ah, I get it. This isn't about   
your fear of failure at all. It's about spending your last hours on   
this planet alone, isn't it?"  
  
"I would be alone if you would just leave."  
  
"You're evading the question, Carter."  
  
"What question is that, McKay?"  
  
"I'll leave that for you to figure out. Call me if you . . . uh,   
want me, Major," he said standing, the innuendo obvious.   
  
Sam stood to face him, inches from his face. "'If I want you?' Like   
in a "last man on earth" sort of way or in an `Oh my God, we're going   
to die' sort of way?"  
  
McKay smiled, "Either works for me, Major."  
  
She suddenly had the urge to turn the tables on him, give him what he   
thinks he really wants. She stepped closer and lightly ran her hand   
up body, starting at his thigh and ending on his chest. "What about   
this, McKay?" Sam brought up her other hand to ruffle his   
hair. "Does this work for you?"   
  
A look of fear registered in his eyes and Sam fought the urge to   
laugh at his reaction. "Uhm, Major."  
  
"What, McKay? Isn't this what you want?" She took his hand and   
placed it at her waist, pressing her body suggestively against his as   
she slid her other hand from his chest to the back of his neck and   
leaned in closer. She felt his body stiffen nervously against her as   
she pressed her lips against his neck, his ear, before   
whispering. "McKay, if we're about to die, why don't you give a girl   
a break? I'm calling you on your offer."  
  
"H-here? Now?"  
  
She continued to nibble at his ear, squelching the shudder that   
threatened. She didn't want to give her sense of revulsion   
away. "The door locks. Where there's a will . . ." Her hand   
continued to wander, lingering at the top of his waistband and belt.  
  
"I, uh,"  
  
"Come on, Sexy. You know it's what you want. You've done nothing   
but encourage this. Are you going to take me on, or am I too much   
woman for you?" she purred, trailing kisses across his cheek and jaw   
line between each sentence, her tone just obvious enough to clue in   
McKay of her deceit.   
  
Breathing heavily, he pushed away from her, stepping back with a   
shocked expression plastered to his face. "Y-y-you . . . why?"  
  
"Why? You've done nothing but bait me with remarks bordering on   
sexual harassment since we met. I thought a dose of your own   
medicine might be educational. I don't know what your problem is,   
but get this, McKay, we may have to work together in the future,   
that's if the colonel's mission is successful, and I don't ever want   
to have to put up with your crap again. Don't think I won't call you   
on it. Do you understand me?"  
  
McKay stood there, stunned, unable to process how easily she played   
him. "Yes. You're right. It's just, you're a beautiful woman and—"  
  
"And you thought your lewd comments would make me interested? Think   
again, McKay. Try being yourself and not this . . . whatever front   
you've worn since you got here. No woman wants to be treated the way   
you've treated me."  
  
"All right. You've made your point."  
  
"Okay. That, being said, I'm sorry. Believe me, I didn't enjoy that   
anymore than you did."  
  
"Oh, I didn't say I didn't—okay, okay. I won't say it. I'm sorry   
you felt that uncomfortable. I had no idea. I'll leave now."  
  
"I think that's best."  
  
"Business only. I won't . . ."  
  
"Fine. Good. Thanks, I appreciate it."  
  
"Get some rest, Major. I'm sure we'll be busy in a few hours," McKay   
said as he left, an uneasy truce between them.  
  
After he'd cleared the room, Sam shook off the shudder she felt   
during her seduction scene. His were certainly not the last pair of   
arms she wanted to feel around her if . . . If isn't going to happen,   
she told herself. This is going to work and the colonel's going to   
make it. They all would. They had to. There was no other option.   
Besides, Anubis' impromptu appearance derailed her decision to join   
him in the commissary. He still owed her a piece of cake, and she   
had every intention of collecting.  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
